This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Proteomic analysis of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) of human preterm infants has not previously been reported. Data derived from such analysis could provide critical information regarding conditions impacting neurodevelopment and play a key role in the identification of biomarkers of newborn neurological disorders such as post-hemorrhagic hydrocephalus.